Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{7a + 6}{a - 7} + \dfrac{-10a - 18}{a - 7}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{7a + 6 - 10a - 18}{a - 7}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-3a - 12}{a - 7}$